How to heal a broken heart
by Elias Ainsworth
Summary: my one shot of how the season finale should end after i watched last night ep.


How to heal a broken heart

I do not own anything

" that is the last Dark One, isn't it?" Charming said as he put the last hooked dead body on Charon's boat. " there are too many of them…"

" yes, I believe we have put all of them on the boat to hell." Gold looked over the boat.

" well, let's hope they stay there this time and don't come back for another thousand years or so." Regina sighed. " after this, I think I want to relite being a hero for a while."

" I am sure we can come up with something." Gold smirked. " now, how about a deal?"

oOo

" so, Belle, how is it with your true love?" Will asked while walking with Belle toward Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

" we are not together…" Belle looked down.

" and why is that?" Will raised one of his eyebrow. " you told me you still loved him and he was the only one for you, and now you tell me that you two aren't together? Why is that?"

" i… my heart have been broken too many times… I don't know… I want to protect my heart…"

" … by hurting you both? I am sorry, I know I am not the lightest bubl here but I don't see your poin."

" it's just that…"

" are you afraid that he would hurt you again if you give him your heart?"

"… yes…" Belle looked down.

" honey, to love is to be hurt, no one can love without getting hurt sometime. I can see that both of you love each others so much, and Rumpel is trying to be a better man for you. Why not give him another chance? You also give yourself another chance to be happy, too."

" but…"

" Belle, my wife has hurt me far more than one thousand times, but in the end, I would still fight for her." Will said gently. " she losed herself in the darkness, but your love has found his way back, and he was asking for another chance, and you throw it back at him? You forgot, my dear, you have been hurt, he was, too, yet he tried to fight for you, why did you give up on him?"

"…" Belle was stunned to hear that, she didn't really think at all, yes, she was hurt, her heart was broken, but also her beloved. Yet he continued to fight and fight to be a better man for her. His heart was broken too many times, too. " i… you are right… I shouldn't… give up on him like that… I should have…"

" now, Belle, you know what you have to do? Tell him that you two are mean together and you have finally found your courage to fight for him, too."

" but… what if it is too late, he doesn't want me anymore…" Belle felt like crying, how could she be so stupid.

" he loves you, he wouldn't give up on you that easy." Will tried to make Belle felt better. " now, how about you go get him a cup of tea for him and you two will have a nice and long talk together to work thing out after he's back from throwning those Dark One to the Underworld?"

" yes, I will. Thank you, Will, you are a good friend." Belle kissed his cheek.

" well, I am glad I could help you. I am a big fan of true love anyway." Will waved his hands.

oOo

Belle decided that she should bring two cup of tea and some foods for them, they would have a very long talk and then they could have dinner together, she bough two hamburgers, some fried potatoes and onion, she remembered that Gold did love pickle and ketchup so much, she got them extral, and she was ready to beg for him to love her again.

She waited for him in his shop, waited and waited, until the night came, but he didn't come to his shop.

Maybe he went home instead? She thought.

' how stupid could I be? I mean he just dumped a bun of Dark One back to Hell, of course he would want to go home and try to relax after all of this.

Belle packed her cold dinner and ready to go to his house.

But when she walked out of the shop, she ran onto Charming and his family.

" where have you been, Belle? I have been looking all over for you."

" err… I was waiting for Rumpel to come back… what do you need?"

" you have to hurry, he is going to leave soon enough…" Charming pulled her with him. " maybe you can talk him out of it…"

" what… who is leaving?"

" Rumpelstiltskin… he said he was going to leave…. It was the only way to keep all the Dark One in Hell."

" what?" Belle was shock.

" I know you don't love him anymore… but he still loves you so much. He wanted to make sure the world was free from the darkness and he wanted you to find your own happiness without worrying about him anymore…" Charming tried to convince Belle to go with him.

" no… no… you don't understand… I still love him… I… I will go with you."

oOo

Gold looked at the time, it was too late then, Charon couldn't wait any longer.

' guess she didn't really want to see this old beast anymore, even one last moment was too much to ask of her… I don't blame her… with all that I have put her through…' Gold smiled bitterly. " I guess it is time for me to go…" he walked on the boat, with Excalibur in his hand.

" wait, Gold, why not wait for five more minutes? Maybe she was a just a bit late..." Regina tried to make Gold stay for a bit more.

" no, if she wanted to come, she would have been here already. It is fine. This is my decision, and I will go with it." Gold put his hand up to stop Regina to get on the boat. " this is as far as you can go, now, unless you want to come with me, I suggest you stay off the boat." He turned to Charon and gave the guy two gold coin. " this is my coin, please take me to the other side of the world. And thank you for waiting this long."

Charon nod and started to wheel the boat away from the lake side.

oOo

Belle ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but when she saw there was only Regina standing there, her heart was broken again.

" Regina, where is he?"

" he… he is gone… I am sorry… I tried to stop him but…" Regina looked away from Belle's watery face.

" where… where is him?"

" in Hell…" Charming said sadly.

" no… no…" Belle couldn't believe in the truth.

" he was the man who has came to Hell and back, his blood was the way to open the gato to Underworld, he said that the only way to make sure that no Dark One could escape, was the 'key' was no longer exist…" Regina said. "he took Excalibur with him and sat on Charon's boat to go to the Underworld…"

"no… Charon… he wouldn't take a living to…"

" Belle, Gold was dead once… he wasn't supposed to be alive…"

" I… maybe I can get him back again… I did it once…" Belle tried to grab on whatever she could to avoid the truth that her true love was no long in this world.

" the price was too high, Belle, I doubt that he would want it again, he wasn't the same man before… and the candles… I don't know where it was… so…"

" no, I refused to believe that there is no way he could come back to me!"

" I am so sorry, Belle, but…"

" no, I can get him back and I will get him back! I won't stop until he is in my arm again!" Belle voted. " he and I are mean to be together and I won't stop fighting for him!"

( the end)


End file.
